


Bad Seeds

by starforged



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, no spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: Garrus Vakarian is used to getting the shit cases as the new guy of C-SEC----But the Ryder twins might make him reconsider his career choice.





	

“Give the case to Vakarian.”  


“What? He’s the new kid.”  


“Exactly why it should go to him. He can see a little of what it’s like in C-SEC.”  


Garrus bit back the sigh. There was no room for sighing in C-SEC. He had a job to do, even if the mounds of paperwork and, frankly, boring ground work he was given might actually be the death of him before he got to see any _real_  action. But this was a position and a job to be proud of.

Something to make his father proud. 

“What case?” Anything right now was better than the paperwork. And if they were just going to talk about handing it over to him, he might as well.   


Jeffers, one of his coworkers with a particular streak of giving him what the office called “bathroom duty”, smirked as he handed over the datapad. “Ryder twins. They can’t seem to get enough of us. The feeling isn’t mutual.”

“Ryder twins?”  


“Kids of a scientist and an N7.”  


Ryder. Ryder. Garrus knew that name. Friend of his dad’s, if you could call anyone friends of his dad, that was. 

“Bad seeds?”  


Maybe this would be the action he was waiting for.

“Troublemakers. You’ll see for yourself. All the information you need is right there.”

The two kids were sitting in cuffs, side by side, white pants glowing orange. Their heads were turned towards each other, talking in low whispers. The girl was smaller than the boy, long hair pulled back. The boy looked more irritated than upset, the faint beginnings of human hair sprouting on his lip. His sister wore a smile, and when Garrus approached, she turned it on him.

Hard to believe such a bright looking human could be so much trouble. 

But it was all right there, in their file. Tagging, hacking, vigilante justice. They worked as a pair. Never been caught without each other. He couldn’t tell if that was because they did all of their work together, or because the other found the one just in time. Moral support, maybe. Garrus had read a few articles before about the nature of twins. Strange things. 

“Name’s Garrus Vakarian. I’ll be handling your discharge,” he told them. They both stared up at him in tandem.  


“You’re new,” the girl, Sara, said.   


“How could you tell?”  


The boy, Scott, smiled now. Not as bright, but as efficiently. They looked like good kids. Humans could be a little deceiving in that manner. “We’re pretty acquainted with the fine folks of C-SEC.”

“Your data file is pretty impressive, but I’ve dealt with much worse.” Posturing. He was going to be a force for them to reckon with, maybe get them to turn around. Human teenagers were right on that cusp of adulthood. Of course, had they been turians, this streak would have already been tempered out of them with hard work and military service.   


“If you’ve dealt with worse, then why did they give you to us?” Sara pursed her lips, before her eyes go wider, a light filling them. “Scott, they think we’re the _worst_. What an achievement.”  


“Yeah, real bad, to give us _Vakarian_. We’ll have to change our ways.”  


Garrus was beginning to see why he got them. 

“You did steal a modified omni-tool from a quarian,” he pointed out. Stealing was wrong. Who knew what they were going to do with that? Cause more havok. With advanced tech, and their apparent skills… It was giving him an headache to think about it.  


“For a good cause,” Sara said. “He stole it from our friend, that nice little volus merchant.”  


“He stole it?”  


“Yeah. So technically, we were just reclaiming it.”  


“What little volus merchant?”  


“Well, if we told you that, then we’d be revealing his identity. And she likes to keep her presence quiet,” Scott added.

“So what you’re telling me is, instead of coming to C-SEC, you broke into the living quarters of this quarian, stole back something that he had stolen, and handed it over to a volus of what is likely a questionable reputation?”  


The twins looked at each other and nodded in tandem. “Yup.”

Garrus Vakarian could see his future, and it was paperwork filled with the names Sara and Scott Ryder.

“Okay…” There were leads to check out in that case, sources to be tracked down. He’d need to question them. He’d need to also instill in their minds about _what rules were made for_. “There are forms we need to go through–”  


“Before we do that, I have to pee.”  


Sara stared at him.

He stared back.

Scott stared at him.

He stared back.

“My sister has to pee.”  


“Ah.”

“Are you going to free me?” Sara squirmed in her seat, legs crossed now. “It’s really bad, and I don’t know if you know much about human anatomy, but I could get an infection in my bladder, and then what are you going to do?”  


Garrus didn’t know that. He didn’t really know _anything_  about human anatomy that was this, well, private. “Uh. Ah. Right. I can’t actually uncuff you until your father arrives.”

A pained look crossed her face. “I have to go _now_. I’m not going to make it through an interrogation.”

This was against protocol. But an infection…

With a sigh, he typed the command into his omni-tool, and the orange cuffs around her wrists disappeared. “Let’s go.”

“Whoa, whoa. You’re not going to follow my sister into the bathroom!”  


Garrus pulled back, puffing up his chest. “Of _course_  not. I’m going to follow her there.”

“Not any less creepy,” Scott muttered.  


Sara danced. “It’s fine, it’s fine. He’s a good officer, Scotty, I can tell.” She patted her brother on the shoulder before dance-running in the direction of the bathroom. 

Garrus followed behind with an awkward gait. 

It _was_  a little creepy.

He didn’t know much about human anatomy and their bathroom needs, but he did feel like ten minutes had been too long. He waited another five, though, just in case. 

He knocked on the door. “Sara Ryder?”

Another officer came up behind. “Um, Vakarian?”

He turned quickly. “Yes?”

“Jeffers wanted me to tell you - your vehicle has been commandeered.”  


“My–”  


“The Ryders, sir. They’re good escape artists.”  


He blinked.

She blinked.

“They stole my car?”

“Yes, sir.”  


Maybe it wasn’t too late to quit.


End file.
